Joyeux Noël
by Habby
Summary: Maraudeur maraudé! C'est ce que Sirius découvre, le soir de Noël, alors qu'une invitée bien spéciale l'attend...[Je voulais simplement te dire Joyeux Noël] Couple étrange! Oneshot


**Rating :** G

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter inc. ne m'appartiennent pas. Cependant, j'ai tout le reste. (Ô joie!)

**Note :** Il y a une note à la fin expliquant mon point de vue de tout cela donc…C'est très** important** de la lire! Merci!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Joyeux Noël**

Sirius se l'était promis : il n'allait jamais tomber amoureux d'une fille. Il était né pour être tenu en laisse par sa famille, brimé, écrasé, cassé. Il était né serviteur et non maître. Il était un Black à jamais. Et un Black ne pouvait se donner le droit d'aimer.

Être amoureux était le même synonyme que d'être retenu par un fil invisible, un fil vicieux : son cœur. Et il voulait à tout prix garder cette petite et éphémère liberté qu'il avait réussi à avoir en venant à Poudlard.

Il n'avait qu'à regarder James pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il le savait foutu.

Mais, lui, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il allait se battre contre ces sentiments qui se chamboulaient dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur.

-Elle ne cesse de te fixer comme si elle voulait te manger tout cru, quel chanceux tu es, rigola James au-dessus de ton épaule.

-La ferme, grogna-t-il, sentant qu'il allait le tuer dans quelques secondes.

Il la regarda à son tour. Elle était mignonne, non : jolie. Jolie était le mot parfait pour ces deux grands yeux obscurs en amande qui le dévorait, pour cette petite bouche rose, pour ce nez rond, ces joues rouges et ces cheveux d'ébène aussi lisses que la soie.

James éclata de rire encore une fois lorsqu'il vit Sirius rougir et détourner le regard. Il s'interdisait de tomber amoureux de cette fille : ça ne se faisait pas! Pas lui, le grand Sirius Black, l'homme de ces dames qui se croyait toujours aussi libre que le vent ; insaisissable.

Il pestait contre son oncle Alphard qui lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener dans cette maison, le soir de Noël. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il allait passer toutes les vacances chez James, il avait eu tord. Le pire était que son supposé « pote » avait été du complot.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu, et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait vraiment envie de te voir, lui avait expliqué James en lui faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

-Ça va…gronda-t-il. Je vais rester pour la bouffe, mais seulement pour la bouffe : je t'interdis de penser à autre chose!

-Ouais, c'est ça. Puisque c'est Noël aujourd'hui, je vais faire comme si je te crois.

Puis, elle était arrivée. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et depuis, ils n'avaient pas bougé jusqu'à ce que James fasse son commentaire complètement stupide et déplacé. Sirius fit tout pour éviter de lui parler, la voir, la toucher. Mais son cœur chantait un autre air.

À l'heure du souper, elle se retrouva devant lui et c'est à ce moment que Sirius dut affronter la vérité lorsqu'elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Sirius Black, quinze ans, l'homme de ces dames, était tombé amoureux.

À la fin du repas, James lui envoya un coup dans les côtes.

-Tu es cruel, vieux.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas –

-Tu le peux mec, c'est Noël après tout! Laisse-toi allez! Si Remus était là, il te ferait remarquer comment la vie est courte et qu'il –

-Ça va! J'ai compris!

Puis, il partit d'un coup de vent vers elle, mais fut interrompue bien vite par sa cousine.

-Sirius! Viens là, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, vous deux…

Elle le poussa en avant, se moquant légèrement de ses protestations, puis repartit comme un éclair.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres, l'attendant impatiemment en sautillant. Puis, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle rougit, courut vers lui, trébucha sur le tapis et se retrouva nez contre le plancher. Sirius vint vers elle rapidement, l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle lui disait d'une façon plus ou moins polie qu'elle était capable seule de se lever et de la laisser tranquille.

Il sourit. Avec elle, tout était différent. Pas de remarque acerbe lui brûlait la langue et les lèvres. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en moquait. Elle était un nouvel espoir pour lui, le plus bel espoir qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose, lui annonça-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Sirius la suivit, sentant que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Il rougit encore une fois.

Il l'aimait, certes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par sa faute. Tous les gens qui l'approchaient souffraient un jour ou l'autre. Il le savait.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas lui gâcher son Noël. Il était resté pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir, pour se faire plaisir. Mais après ça, il ne la reverrait plus. Elle devait vivre loin de lui, en sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrebâillement du salon et elle leva ses yeux noirs au plafond. Là, presque moqueusement, était pendu des feuilles de gui. Il ouvrit tout grand ses yeux. Il la savait entreprenante, mais tout de même!

-Sirius, tu m'as promis, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il la fixa intensément. Quand lui avait-il promis ça? Il devait être saoul ou sous l'effet d'une potion pour lui avoir promit un baiser!

-Mais…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et pour lui clouer le bec, il la prit dans ses bras et lui offrit un petit baiser sur les lèvres. La petite, surprise, lui colla une main sur le visage qui fit perdre le nord à Sirius. Ils se retrouvèrent brusquement sur le plancher.

Et sous les multiples « désolée! » qu'elle lançait, Sirius éclata d'un grand rire ressemblant à un aboiement et lui annonça :

-Joyeux Noël Nymphadora.

£££

_Petite note **À LIRE ABSOLUMENT**!_

_Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année! (En avance mais bon) Que la magie vous accompagne à jamais et emplisse vos cœurs! Tous mes vœux de bonheur, d'amour, de santé et de succès!_

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me soutiennent depuis le début. Je vous dois tellement!**

_(Et puis, non, il n'y a **PAS JUSTE ÇA**!)_

_Je veux m'expliquer pour cet étrange pairing. Certains vont mal comprendre ma vision des choses. Au tout début, je ne voyais qu'une relation fraternelle entre eux deux. Et je la vois toujours. De mon point de vue, « tomber amoureux » **ne veut pas nécessairement dire **qu'il y a en plus de ça le désir sexuel. Je trouve ça un peu pédophile : Sirius a quinze ans et Nympha a trois ans. Les enfants que je garde et à qui j'enseigne, je tombe « amoureuse » de chacun d'eux. Je m'attache à eux, ils sont comme mes enfants. C'est ma vision de Sirius : il l'aime comme si c'était sa fille, comme sa petite sœur qu'il doit protéger. Il tombe sous son charme. _

_**NE PRENEZ PAS ÇA AU PREMIER DEGRÉ**, merci:D _

_Ensuite, j'y ai pensé et voui…On peut prendre ça comme un vrai pairing. Un couple bizarre. Et, pour ceux et celles qui se disent : « Beurk! Ils sont cousins! », faites juste regarder dans leur arbre généalogique…et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez après/Grand sourire/ _

_Voili voilou! Vous savez maintenant quoi faire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire!_


End file.
